


Bathtime slime

by Oglogothswrath



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cervix Penetration, F/F, Oviposition, Slime, Slime Girl Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oglogothswrath/pseuds/Oglogothswrath
Summary: A gift was given to Nepeta a few weeks ago from rose to help her with a little problem she was having.





	Bathtime slime

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by lushes slime bathbomb, its porn shrugs. I know they're probs grammar mistakes. Sorry friends.

A gift was given to Nepeta a few weeks ago from her friend Rose. A little bath bomb that Rose had promised would help her with her pent up sexual frustration. Usually Nepeta was only one to share this kind of info with her best friend but she lately felt utterly desperate to find some way to relieve herself. 

Rose had offered up several solutions, but after a quick discussion she finally settled on the best spell to use. A small bright pink bath bomb wrapped in a protective magical barrier that water would release what was inside.

Rose absolutely refused to give away the surprise no matter how much she begged. So she went homed feeling relieved but tomorrow about the results. Unsure about what Could be lurking inside. 

She couldn't feel anything but embarrassment for the next week, she couldn't bring herself to use it for the longest time. 

So when the time finally came she just said fuck it all and plopped it into warm water, watching as the barrier burst and pink flooded the water. 

For several minutes Nepeta waited for something to happen, her tail twitching in anticipation. Only to let out a sigh of disappointment. 

Well that was a waste of whatever it was, Nepeta thought to herself giving the water a tentative sniff. 

“At least it smells good it'd to be a shame to waste it” she mumbled as she slipped her foot inside surprised at the feeling her foot suckef in, making her slip.

She fell backwards into something soft, warm breath brushing against her cheek. 

“That could of been a disaster!” A cheerful voice sounded behind her. Hands moving to cup her breasts and pull her closer she could feel a chest push up against her back as handsy fingers lightly twisting her nipples. Teasing and tugging the tips to perky numbs. 

“Wait, who are-?” Nepeta couldn't get a word out before she was kissed. Feeling soft, almost gelatinous, kiss on her lips before a tongue swiped against her, causing her to gasp and allow entrance to the invader who took great pleasure exploring her mouth. Her tongue pushing and sucking up against hers. She could taste something almost sweet melt on her tongue and slide down her throat, filling her with warmth that made her clench and squirm. Feferi pulled back with a slight pop licking her lips. 

“I'm Feferi, just let me do what I do best. Consider it a little thank you for freeing me,” Feferi kissed her again, her one hand trailing from her perked nipple down to swirl against her clit. Slipping around the hood and pinching lightly. It caused a loud startled moan escape from Nepeta’s lips.

“Gosh you're just so cute,” Feferi gushed as she gave Nepeta an adventurous tug making Nepeta grind down against Feferi’s gelatinous form. Her slime parting her lips and sucking at the folds. Helping Feferi taste what her little feline friend had to offer.  
“And already wet with just a little bit of play?” Feferi teased as she stopped playing with Nepeta's clit and slipped her fingers inside Nepeta's entrance feeling her quake with excitement. She practically could feel Nepeta suck greedly on her fingers. 

“How about we give you what you want,” Feferi groped Nepeta's breast one last time before pulling away. Shifting and moving to where Nepeta had to sit up on her knees. 

“What are you doing?” she sounded almost disappointed till she saw a lump forming at what could be guessed to be Feferi’s crotch.

“Is that what I think it is?!” She asked a bit excitedly. Though she loved a little clit play she had been feeling utterly empty this whole time, so seeing Feferi mold a dick just for her made her practically drool. 

Before Feferi could even answer Nepeta latched her lips around the head. Her tongue sliding along the inside of her foreskin and slipped against the slit. Sucking greedily at it, making Feferi choke in surprised as she watched her, slide her mouth as far as she could go. Moaning and rolling her clit as she did so.

She could feel the aphrodisiacs from her dick leak into her mouth, making it tingle and yearn for more, but she reluctantly pulled back with a pop. 

“Sorry I got a bit excited,” she admitted as she leaned forward to kiss Feferi again. One hand squeezing her breast, the other lining up the dick against her, before she slowly slid her hips down, enjoying the feel as the slime sucked and tingled against her skin. 

“Don't worry, you were adorable,” Feferi assured her as she leaned forward and kissed her. Hands gripping her hips as Nepeta began grinding herself down. Each time her lips would smoosh against the base the slime would suck against any part of her clit and lips it could get ahold of. 

Nepeta pulled back from the kiss and leaned back, attempting to go as fast as she could as she rode Feferi. Hands pushing back her hair as she gasped. Her face flushed in embarrassment over every squiltch that her nook made. 

“Let me try something,” Feferi offered as she helped Nepeta lean back and raised her legs onto Feferi's shoulders. 

She pulled back slowly before slamming back, the tip kissing her cervix. Nepeta practically screamed, her body clenching in pleasure as Feferi began a punishing pace. 

With each thrust more slide gathered around her cock, stretching Nepeta wider and wider. Hitting deeper and rougher. Till she was practically jackhammering into Nepeta who clung to her the best she could. Her hips thrusting against her trying to milk her dick for every last drop. 

Then she felt it, something sliding and spreading her cervix. Like slimy hands spreading her as she felt something round press against her. Before popping inside making her cry out, with each thrust Nepeta could feel them funneling out of of Feferi into Nepeta. Nepeta didn't know what it was, but the instant it popped through her cervix she didn't care. Feeling whatever it was pop one after the other filling her and bumping against each other was absolutely mind blowing. 

She was absolutely lost in pleasure, she could feel herself peeking towards the edge. Feeling Feferi fill her with fluid that buzzed her whole nook to life. Her back arching as she moved to moan loudly. Her hips grinding as she rode her orgasm. Feferi's thrust slowly before finally stopping as Nepeta practically melted in pleasure. Clenching and feeling extremely full. 

“Wow,” she finally said as Feferi drew out and began cuddling her and giving her soft pecks on her cheeks. “Can you do that everyday?”

Feferi laughed.  
“If that's what you want I don't mind. Oh! Those pellets I gave you will dissolve in a couple of hours.” Feferi offered her fingers pressing against Nepeta's slightly bulging stomach. “So you'll be fine they're just a little something to maximize pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough interest in this I may make a series.


End file.
